Missing you, needing you, found you!
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then.OOCness.Kikyo haters
1. Chapter 1

..Missing You..

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/N- For those reading my other storys -- Do not worry, I'm still working on my other storys, ok? So, here is this new one.  
A white hair teen walked though the airport. He was rolling two bags and had bags thorw over his shoulders and arms. Inuyasha glanced around. Inuyasha was moving to Japan, he always wanted to live there. His father, brother and mother died in a car crash, last week. Inuyasha just got out of the hospital, a few days ago, he missed his family, of course, but he never showed it.

Inuyasha made it to the front desk. "One ticket to Tokyo, Japan, please." He said. the woman nodded and began tpyeing away on her computer. "Er, there's a flight taking off at 5:00 this morning." The woman said. "What!? It's already 9:00!!" Inuyasha growled. The woman winced and began tpyeing more. Inuyasha's growls deepen. The woman smiled as she printed out a ticket. "I found one seat, to Japan, that takes off, at 9:50!" The woman, shakily, handed Inuyasha the ticket. Inuyasha took it, payed for it and walked off, quickly. He got the money to do this, from working tons of jobs. And, money from his childhood and her parents backaccount helped a lot.

Inuyasha sat down, dropping the bags beside him. It felt good, getting all that weight off of him. Then, it hit Inuyasha like a train. "Kagome." He whipser, digging though one of his packs. He bought out a picture of a girl, with blue glasses, a huge smile on her face, making her braces show and midnight black hair that went down to her ears. Inuyasha thought Kagome was a nerd but he grew to lover her. This was the only picture he had of her.

Inuyasha remember the first time he met her.

..FlashBack..

15 year old Inuyasha walked down the halls of the middle school he went to. He heard something about another nerd coming to the school. Inuyasha sigh, as he walked into his class. He took his seat, and waited. The teach walked in. "Class, we have a new student, met Kagome. Please, be nice." The teach said, as a girl, walked into the class room. She looked just like the picture Inuyasha was looking at before the flashback. Inuyasha stared at her. He felt something in his stomach, butterflies. He heard some of the kids whipsering, giggling and laughing.

He growled, some, as the girl stopped in front of his desk. "Uh, is this seat taken?" The girl, Kagome, ask, her bangs hideing her eyes. Inuyasha looked up, and shook his head no. "No, go ahead." He said, calmly. Kagome flash a short smile and sat be him. She looked nervous.

After class, no-one would leave Kagome only, on the playground. "Hey four-eyes!" A girl, cried, laughing. Inuyasha watched, from a tree, frowning deeply. Kagome blinked and looked up from her book. "Uh, hi?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, seeing what would happen. The girl laughed and took Kagome's glasses, showing chocolate brown eyes. The girl broke them in half, and throw them to the ground, laughing. Kagome gasp, and put her book aside. She couldn't see. She began crawling on the ground, her hands going everywhere. "What's wrong, four-eyes!?" The girl ask, giggling. The girl kicked some dirt in Kagome face. Kagome closed her eyes and coughed, loudly. Some of the students were crowding around, laughing.

Inuyasha growled, as the girl kicked more dirt in Kagome's face. "Hey, leave her alone!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. The girl blinked and laughed. "Haha, are you trying to help this nerd!?" The girl laughed. "Damn right!" Inuyasha growled. The girl stopped laughing, and the laughed died in the crowd. "Oh, well, you can't stop me, doh!" The girl said. The girl was about to kick more dirt in Kagome's face. Kagome was coughing loudly. Inuyasha growled and push the girl to the ground. The girl gasp, got up and ran off. Inuyasha looked at the crowd. "Nothing to see here! Get out of here, before do something I will regret!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. Some of the students scream as they made a run for it. Everyone was gone.

Kagome coughed one last time and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha kneeled in fornt of her. "Are you allright?" He ask, worried. Kagome nodded and sigh. "I just can't see without my glasses." She said, frowning. Inuyasha blinked. "Wait, your not scared of me?" He ask. "Why would I be?" Kagome smiled some. Inuyasha smiled some. "No reason." Inuyasha looked for her glasses, he found them, in two. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha stood. Kagome noded and Inuyasha ran into the school.

Inuyasha came back out, glasses put together by glue. He handed them to her. Kagome smiled and put them on. "Th-thank you." She said, grabbing her book. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. "That girl is stupid, ok?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome return the smirk, and nodded. "I know, I saw that." Kagome giggled. "I'm Inuyasha by the way." Inuyasha said. "I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled, brightly and Inuyasha returned it.

..End of FlashBack..

I jumped, as I heard a voice over all the speakers. "Flight 21, it about to take off. If you have a ticket for 9:50 on flight 21, then, get going!" The voice signed off. I blinked and cuss under my breath. I piled all my bags on me again and ran to the Flight 21 doors. I made it in time.

I walked onto the plane, put up my bags and sat down, by the window. I watched, as the plane picked up speed, as it took off. I watched the clouds past by and before I knew, my world went black.

..Many Hours Later -- Regular POV..

"Excuse me, sir?" Inuyasha heard a woman's voice. He open his eyes and leaned up. "Ye-yes?" He yawned, as he rubbed his eyes. "We landed, you can get off." The woman smiled, and left. Inuyasha stood, and got all his bags. He got off the plane and walked out of the airport. He smirked, as he looked around. He was in Japan, his new home. "Taxi!!" Inuyasha said waving on of his hands. A taxi parked beside him. Inuyasha blinked as the man got out, and open the truk. "Thanks." He said, as the man helped him with his bags. After they were done, they got back in. "Can you drive me to, Koshu Kaido street?" Inuyasha ask. The man nodded, and took off. (Koshu Kaido is a real Tokyo street). Inuyasha flew back into his seat.

After having to stay clam though this crazy taxi driver, Inuyasha was standing at the front desk of the apartment buildings he was going to be living at. "Ok, here is your room key, enjoy!" The man went into the back after saying that. Inuyasha sigh and began walking towards his room. "Room 4." He said, as he bumped into someone. "OH!! I'm SO sorry!" The girl cried, as she picked up one of his bags. Inuyasha looked at her. "Uh, it's allright." He said. "Um, do I know you?" He rised a eyebrow at the chocolate brown eye girl before him. The girl blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You do look familer." She said, studying his face. She saw the dog ears and gasp.

"Inuyasha!! Oh my gods!!" The girl, yelled hugging him. Inuyasha blinked, and blush. "Kagome, is that really you!??" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She's so differ, He thought. Kagome was very differ, no more glasses, her midnight black hair reached her middle back, and her braces were gone. "I missed you so much, 'Yasha!!" Kagome said, hugging him tighter. Inuyasha smiled, and push her away. Kagome blinked and saw he had changed so much, his light golden eyes had deepen, with more feelings. Inuyasha picked up some of his bags and Kagome picked up some. "Oh my gods!! I'm so happy! It's like faint bought us togther!!" Kagome said, happily. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome un-locked his door for him and they walked in. Everything he needed was all ready there, but a computer but he bought his. "Be careful with that bag, it had my computer in it." Inuyasha said, as he layed the bags on the couch. Kagome, gently, put the bags she had down.

"Kagome, why did you leave? You never told me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome sigh. "Well, my mom, bro and gramps died, I live with my sister, Kikyo, now." Kagome said, as calmly as she could. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, quickly. Kagome was surpise but she felt so safe in his arms. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He said. "It's ok, Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled back. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he leaned in, and brush his lips with hers.

Kagom gasp and took a step back. Inuyasha blinked and blush some. "What's wrong? Don't you want to start off at where he left off??" Inuyasha ask. Kagome sigh and shook her head no. Inuyasha frowned. "Inuyasha, I, kinda, have a new BF." Kagome said, frowning.

...End of this Chapter...

Sorry for the short chapter!! Hope you liked!! Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2: These tears are cuz of you

..Missing You..

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/N- I is back!! -stikes pose- ... Sorry, how is everyone? Well, a/an other new chapter, might be short, never know, we'll see.

Inuyasha- Ugh- on with the damn story. -flexs claws-

Me- -blinks and nods, nervously- Y-yes, on with the story! hehe.

--- One Week Later -  
--- Kagome's POV ---

It'd been a whole week since I told Inuyasha I was with a guy, named Koga. He took it kind of hard, but now were, awesome friends.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" I yelled, seeing him heading towards school. This was his first day, so I wanted to show him around. Inuyasha turned around, smiling. "Hey Kagome!" He said, as I caught up to him, panting. "Sorry I didn't wait for you, I wanted to get there early so I could walk around." Inuyasha said. I shook my head, smiling. "It's allright!" I said. Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, let's get going." He said, and we began walking.

"Let me see your classes." I said.  
Inuyasha put his hand in his pocket then bought out a folded paper. I took it, and un-folded it.  
"Ok, we have a few classes together. We have, Art Engilsh and Lunch together!" I smiled as I gave him the paper back. "Only three, huh?" He said, and sighed. He took the paper and put it back in his pocket.  
"Yeah, I know it sucks. But, Art is the first class." I said.  
Inuyasha nodded, as we saw the school ahead. I yawned. "Hey, there's Sango!!" I said, waving Sango over.  
Sango was a tall, skinny girl. She had long brown hair, and mud brown eyes. "Kagome!" She yelled, running up to me. "Hey Sango! This is Inuyasha." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey! I'm Sango!" Sango said, quickly.  
"So I heard." Inuyasha smirked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yay, another smart ass." Sango rolled her eyes, but giggled.  
I laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"Well, the bell is about to ring so come on!" I said, walking towards the doors.  
Inuyasha and Sango followed. I smiled brightly as I walked in.  
"Koga!" I cried, running up to him.  
"Kagome. How is my woman?" He said, as we hugged.  
"Just great, Koga!" I smiled, and we kissed.  
Sango cleared her thoart, and I pulled away from Koga.  
"Koga, this is Inuyasha, my FRIEND." I said, running to Inuyasha's side. Koga looked him up and down, I gulped. "Kagome, why are you hanging out with a mutt?" Koga looked at me.  
I gulped, again. I heard Inuyasha growled.  
"What did you say, you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha growled.  
I slapped my forehead, sighing.  
"Don't call me stupid, mutt-face!" Koga growled. "You two are so childish." A voice came from behind Inuyasha and us.  
We all looked, there stood Kikyo, the bad ass of the school. I rolled my eyes and said, "Your the one who is childish. You always get your way, sister-Kikyo." I smirked.  
Yes, she is my sister. When I moved to Japan, My family and I meet up with her. I always disliked her. Everyone said I look like Kikyo, they thought we were twins! I never thought we did. Kikyo was very skinny and tall. She had black hair, that wasn't as dark as mine. She had brown eyes, that were darker then Sango's, but lighter then mine.

"Oh, little sister I'm shock you would call me that." Kikyo said, looking at us.  
I saw Inuyasha blink, and looked at me with a questioning face. "Oh, why don't you go throw-up or something?" Sango said, glaring at Kikyo.  
"Oh, shut-up little slut." Kikyo said.  
My mouth dropped.  
"Kikyo! If you ever call my girl that again, your going to regret it!" I said.  
Kikyo blinked, and turned on her heel. "Like I want to fight a lil bitch like you." She left.  
I gasp.  
"Damn, what a bitch." I heard Koga say.  
"Agree!" Sango said.  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said. I turned around, and nodded slowly.  
"I am coming with." Koga growled.  
Inuyasha glared at him. "No, your not!" He said.  
"The new guy is already making foes, eh?" A voice said.  
I turned, and saw Miroku standing there.  
"Oh no, another idoit." Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha!" I scolded. "Miroku isn't a baka, he's very smart and my friend." "Oh then sorry dude." Inuyasha said, then sigh.  
"It's allright." Miroku said.  
Inuyasha open his mouth to say something but the bell rang.  
"Come on, 'Yasha!" I said, grabbing his hand and began dragging him to class.  
"See you later, Koga baby!" I blew him a kiss and Inuyasha and I ran into our class.

--- Regular POV ---

I don't see what Kagome sees in that Koga guy, he seems like a jerk to me, Inuyasha thought, drawing a Dodge Ram truck. "Hurry up, and get done drawing your fave cars!" The teacher, Ms. Kagura said.  
"Done!" Kagome jumped up from her chair, smiling.  
Inuyasha stood, and looked at Kagome's drawing. "You were always a great drawing." He sigh, as he looked at his drawing of a shitty Ram. He sat down.  
Kagome giggled, ran up to the Ms. Kagura and handed her the paper. "Wow, Kagome. Very good! A plus as always." She said, handing it back.  
Kagome bowed and sat back down, looking at the car she drew, a mustang.  
The ball rang, and Inuyasha stood right away. "Let's get out of here, please!" He looked at Kagome.  
Kagome laughed, and stood up. Ms. Kagura was grading everyone papers. She got to Inuyasha last so only a few students were left. She picked up his paper and stared at his un-finsh drawing.  
"I'll give it a C for trying and your sake." She said, giving it back.  
Kagome burst out laughing, as they walked out. You could hear the students that were left, laughing.  
Inuyasha growled.  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! But, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kagome said, between laughs.  
Inuyasha growled. "That girl Kikyo, is your sister!?" Kagome stopped laughing, and nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes"  
"You do look alike." Inuyasha said.  
"No! No, we do not!" Kagome glared at him.  
Inuyasha winced, nodding. "Sorry, I just dislike her a lot." Kagome sigh.  
"It's ok." Inuyasha shurgged his shoulders.  
"Kagome!" Koga's voice came from behind them.  
"Koga baby!" Kagome said, turning around and running into his arms.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and began walking to his locker, alone.  
"Someone seems jealous. Which, I would understand, you two use to be together." Inuyasha heard a voice, making his ears twitched.  
"Whatever, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, his gaze landing upon her. "It's true, isn't it?" Kikyo said, walking beside Inuyasha.  
"Well, yeah." Inuyasha sigh.  
"Why do you like her so?" Kikyo ask.  
Inuyasha stopped in front of his locker, and un-locked it. "Look at her! Who wouldn't"  
"A lot of people don't." Kikyo said.  
"Who is that?" Inuyasha ask, throwing books and papers in his locker without care.  
"Well, a lot of the girls around." Kikyo shurgged her shoulders.  
"Why?" Inuyasha ask, grabbing his books he needed.  
"Well, as you said, look at her." Kikyo smirked. "Though, I am the most wanted by guys"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You must be the school slut." He said, smirking.  
Kikyo blinked but laughed. "A slut that you soon with want, Inuyasha." She whipser, in his ear.  
Inuyasha frooze. Was that true? No, He thought. "Whatever." He said. "Oh, and I ain't no slut." Kikyo said.  
"Ok, then you aren't." Inuyasha said, closing his locker door.  
"You know what? I like you.. maybe more then I should, call me." Kikyo winked, as she gave Inuyasha a piece of paper. She walked off, smiling. Inuyasha blinked, and looked at the paper. It read;

Kikyo's Cell -- 731-780-2154 Kikyo's Home -- 731-288-0266 Kikyo's Yahoo Im -- s3xygurl5 Kikyo's Myspace Im -- H0tth!ng5

Inuyasha smirked, as he put it in his pocket. Kagome came running up to him, Koga by her side.  
"Hey, why was Kikyo talking to you, and what was that paper she gave you?" Kagome ask.  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha shook his head and walked past her.  
Kagome blinked, her mouth open. Did he just.. lie to me, She thought. She frowned deeply.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Koga ask her, seeing her frown.  
"Oh nothing, it's just.. just.. nothing!" Kagome said, faking a smile.

--- Lunch Time ---

Inuyasha and Kagome walked though the halls, towards lunch. "Inuyasha, I know you were talking to Kikyo, and she gave you something! I'm not dumb." Kagome said.  
"I didn't talk to her!" Inuyasha said.  
"Yes! You did." Kagome hissed.  
"Fine, I did but." Inuyasha paused.  
"But what and why did you lie about not talking to her!?" Kagome ask, wanting anwsers now.  
"Uh, well she gave me her number, and shit." Inuyasha said, slowly.  
"Give it now!" Kagome said.  
"Kagome, can't I do want I want to!?" Inuyasha looked at her as they stopped in front of the lunch room doors.  
"Yes, but Inuyasha please, I just.. just." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "She cheated on all her boyfriends, I don't want you to be hurt." She finally said, keeping the tears back.  
Inuyasha sigh, reached into his pocket and throw the paper at Kagome. He smiled. "Happy?" He said.  
Kagome smiled, nodding. She open the paper and shook her head. "Slut." She said, putting the paper in her notebook.  
Inuyasha and Kagome got there food, and sat down by themsevles so they can talk. "Inuyasha, if you had a chance, would you.. date Kikyo?" Kagome looked Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha looked at his food. "Uh, well." He paused.  
"You would, would you not!?" Kagome said, rage rising inside her.  
"Feh! Why would you be pissed about it anyways!?" Inuyasha said, looking at her.  
"Because, she is.. is!" Kagome said, and groaned. "She cheats on her boyfriends!" "Kagome, let me make me mistakes on my mine." Inuyasha said, with a mouth full of food.  
Kagome glared at him. "So, your going to date her, then get heartbroken cuz she is going to cheat on you! Baka!" Kagome hissed, then walked away. Inuyasha blinked. "Damn, what got up her ass?" Inuyasha ask himself.

--- After School ---

"Kagome, what is your deal!? Just, say something!" Inuyasha begged, Kagome as they walked towards home.  
"No!" Hissed Kagome.  
"Kagome!" Begged Inuyasha.  
"Fine! I will speak! Your a baka! what to know why!? Cuz, your going to date a slut, that is going to cheat on you! Here, call your bitch!" Kagome said, throwing the paper at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha caught it, and stared at it, as Kagome walked ahead of him. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha said, running after her.  
"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him, as she ran to her house. Inuyasha groaned, and walked to his apartment.  
Inuyasha walked inside, and throw his backpack on the couch. He couldn't help himself, but stared at that paper Kikyo gave him.  
He ran into his room, and went straight for the computer. He press the 'ON' button and waited. He groaned, as his computer went slowly. He glanced at the paper, and ran into the living room. He grabbed his cell, and began typeing her cell in but stopped.  
Kagome popped into his head, how upset she was. He sigh, and kept typeing. "Damn it, Kagome could say all she wants. I'm calling her." Inuyasha said, holding the phone to his ear. It rang before someone finally anwered.  
"Hello?" Kikyo's voice could be heard.  
Inuyasha paused before saying anything. "Kikyo." He said.  
"Inuyasha!" She cried. "Oh, goodie." She said.  
Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I just wanted to say hey"  
"I know you want more then that boo." Kikyo said.  
"Sister Kikyo, did you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice.  
"That's right! I'm talking to him right now!" Kikyo said.  
"What!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream. "UGH"  
He heard something crash then footsteps and that was it.  
Inuyasha winced, knowing she broke something.  
"Ooohhh, you broke mom's new vase!" Kikyo yelled.  
"I don't give a damn for anything right now you little slut!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha winced again.  
"Oh, fuck you, Kagome! Your just a jealous bitch!" Kikyo yelled.  
"Go fuck yourself, if you havn't done it already!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha burst out laughing. He could them as if they were right beside him.  
"Kagome, shut the fuck up! Wait till mom hears you broke her vase!" Kikyo screamed.  
"Oh! Wait till my hears your a bitch- wait, she already knows that!" Kagome yelled.  
"Jealous ass bitch! If you want him so bad, dump Koga!" Kikyo yelled.  
Inuyasha stopped laughing, and listened closely.  
"You know what!? I couldn't break Koga's heart like that, or I would!" Kagome yelled.  
He heard her sobbing, which made his heart sink.  
Inuyasha sigh, and hung up. He didn't want to listen in, anymore.

--- At Kagome's House ---

Kikyo watched Kagome sob. She rolled her eyes. Kagome glared at her and ran upstairs, wiping her tears away.  
She could her beeping. "Must of got tired of waiting." She shurgged her shoulders.  
She ran into the living room, she knew why he lived cuz Kagome told her so why don't she go see him.. ?  
"Hey Kagome, I'm going out!" Kikyo yelled, slipping on her jacket. "Ok!" Was Kagome's reply.  
Kikyo smirked, and ran out the door, towards Inuyasha's place.

--- Inuyasha's ---

Inuyasha sat at the couch, thinking of what happened. How, how could he call her? He made Kagome cry which made him upset. He sigh, and heard a knock on the door.  
"Must be Kagome, she doesn't live to far from here." Inuyasha said, as he walked towards the door. He looked himself over, he had no shirt on but Kagome wouldn't care, right?  
He open the door. "Kikyo!" He said.  
"Wow. Hi!" She said, looking him up and down.  
"What the fuck!?" He blinked.  
"What's wrong?" Kikyo ask.  
"Um, you left your crying sister." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh, she stopped! Can I come in?" Kikyo smirked. "No, I was going to bed." Inuyasha lied, for Kagome's sake.  
"But, it's 8." Kikyo said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Early to bed, early to rise." Inuyasha said, quickly.  
"Fine, I'll see you at school." Kikyo said, getting closer to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha gulped, as Kikyo was inches away from his face.  
But, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in.  
There lips was pressed together. Kikyo smirked, as she kissed him.  
Inuyasha finally pulled away, push her out of the way of the door. "Bye." He growled, slamming the door.  
"Idoit!" Inuyasha said, punching a pillow. "Dumbass!" He shook his head.

--- Kagome's ---

"Back!" Kikyo yelled, running into the house.  
"Quiet down, Kikyo!" Her mother scolded. "Sota is sleeping"  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were home or Sota was." Kikyo said, running up the stairs.  
"Oh, I am so telling her what happened." Kikyo said, running into Kagome's room.  
Kagome was on the computer, headphone over her ears.  
Kikyo throw the headphones off of Kagome and put them on. "YUCK!" She said, throwing them off.  
"Kikyo!" Kagome glared.  
"What is that song!?" Kikyo ask.  
"Oh, it's called country." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"I thought you always listened to rap!" Kikyo said.  
"Well, yeah, but I love Josh Turner! My fave song of his is Firecracker which was playing!" Kagome said.  
"Oh, guess where I went?" Kikyo said, heading for the door.  
"Where?" Kagome spun in her, facing Kikyo. "No, wait- the whore house"  
Kikyo glared at her. "Inuyasha's." Kikyo smirked.  
Kagome gasp. "Why?" She said, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing, we kissed!" Kikyo said, laughed and ran out the door, giggling.  
Kikyo slammed the door. Kagome began sobbing.  
"Wait, what of she lied, no she didn't." Kagome said, wiping her tears away. She sigh, sadly and turned back to her computer. She IMed Sango.

Kgz55 -- Im crying .  
D3m0nsly3er57 -- Omg! Y?  
Kgz55 -- Well, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- OMG!! That bitch and jerk!  
Kgz55 -- I no!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- Wait till she gets a peice of my damn mind!! SHES A SLUT!  
Kgz55 -- I no!! N Inuyasha kissing her!? WTF?  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- OH FUCK!!! He made my girl cry!! HES DIED LIKE KIKYO!  
Kgz55 -- Thanks Sango! It means a lot to have such a great ass friend like you!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- AWWW!!!! N/p -huggles-  
Kgz55 -- -huggles back- I wish Sister bitch would leave!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- FUCKIN' BITCH!!! I wish she would!  
Kgz55 -- Wait- she just came in!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- OH HELL NO!! CUSS THAT SLUT OUT!!!

Kagome spun around, looking Kikyo straight in the eyes. "What"  
"I was coming to say, since Inuyasha kissed me, we are prolly dating." Kikyo laughed.  
Kagome's eye twitched. "Congrats, Sister bitch!" Kagome stood up.  
Kikyo glared at her. "I'm sorry you have jealous problems!" Kikyo smirked.  
"What the fuck!? I have no jealous problems! You can go off into your little fansty world with Inuyasha! I don't give a damn what you do with him! Just, back off before I do something I will regret when I am older!" Kagome yelled, angrily.  
"Oh, you little slut I ought of beat the shit out of you now!" Kikyo said.  
"DO IT!" Kagome screamed. Kikyo blinked, and slapped Kagome, hard.  
Kagome yelped in pain, tears rolling down her checks. She death glared Kikyo.  
Kikyo smiled. "Don't ever say do it again, got that?" Kikyo said.  
Kagome shook her head no. "NO!" She yelled.  
"What is going on, girls!?" There mother walked in.  
Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.  
"Little bi- sister is faking!" Kikyo pointed to the sobbing Kagome. "Kikyo!" Her mother roared. "Get to your room, now!" Kikyo nodded, and quickly ran past her mother and into her room.  
"Kagome dear, what did she do to you?" Her mother kneeled by her.  
Kagome shook her head, showing her wet face. "No-nothing"  
"Oh, I know she did something." Her mother said.  
Kagome wiped her tears away. "She slapped me." "What! I will be back!" Her mother said, running out the door.  
Kagome stood and ran over to her computer.

Kgz55 -- OMG! She slapped me!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- WHAT!??! IM COMIN OVER THERE AND KICKING HER SKINNY WHITE ASS!  
Kgz55 -- My mom is taking car' of it!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- I DON' CAR!  
Kgz55 -- Sango, I don' want u killin her in my house, wait till school. LOL!  
D3m0nsly3r57 -- LOL! Ok! I will! I g2g but I am goin to kick her ass! BYE! GIRL!  
Kgz55 -- AWWW!! Ok, bye Sango!  
(Sango has logged off so she may not reply)

Kagome clicked off the IM box when she heard her mother come in.  
She turned and saw Kikyo too. She glared at her sister.  
"Kikyo, say it!" There mother said.  
Kagome blinked.  
"Hell no!" Kikyo said.  
"Say it, or your going no where but school!" There mother hissed.  
"I'm sorry!" Kikyo said, then turned on her heel.  
"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes, and turned back to her computer.  
"When will you two ever get along?" There mother shook her head and left, leaving Kikyo and Kagome alone.  
"Bitch! Ho- how could you tell mom!?" Kikyo said, slamming Kagome's door shut, and locking it!  
Kagome stood up, facing her. She gulped.  
"Mom knew you did something, so I told her!" Kagome said, kinda nervous as Kikyo took a step towards her.  
Kikyo slapped her again. Kagome fell to the ground with a thund. She groaned.  
"Tell mom I did that, and I'll hurt you next time!" Kikyo said, un-locking Kagome's door. Before Kikyo left, she grabbed Kagome by the shirt, and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"And, if you get near Inuyasha, you'll die!" Kikyo said. She throw Kagome to the floor again, and kicked her in the stomach.  
Kagome gasped, and began sobbing, as she held her stomach. Kikyo spitted in her hair.  
"Fuckin' bitch. No-one will believe! You know why!? Cuz, I am so wanted in school! See ya!" Kikyo said, and left.  
Kagome just layed there, holding her stomach and sobbing.

-------------------------------------------

SO sorry for all the Kikyo lovers reading this story. I just, that it was a good idea for Kagome to have a evil sister, eh? lol. But, please reveiw! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

..Missing You..

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/N- Im really getting into this story, this is one of my faves! On with the chapter before Inuyasha hurts me.

Inuyasha -- Damn right.

Me -- -giggles nervously- Here it is!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, as she climbed out of bed. "Mom!?" She called.  
Nothing.  
"Hm. Mom!?" Kagome called, and open her door. Kagome hurryed downstairs, no-one was there.  
"Uh, Sota!? Mom!?" Kagome said, walking towards the door.  
She looked out the window, and the family van was gone. "Hm, weird." Kagome said, and looked at the clock.  
She screamed. "School has already started"  
She ran into the kitchen, and saw a note on the table.  
She grabbed it, rage in her eyes. The note read;

Dear Kagome;

Kagome, if you are reading this, it prolly means you miss school, but don't worry. I called the school and told them you weren't coming in. I know your wondering why, but I found you on the floor, sleeping. I put you in bed, and thought you needed your rest.  
I hope your not to mad at me; Love you, bye.

Love,  
Your Mother.

Kagome sigh. "It's allright"  
The rage left her eyes, as she walked back up to her room.  
She walked into her room, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom.  
She yawned, as she started a bath. "I could use some relaxing"  
Kagome smiled, and got into the nice hot water.  
After she got cleaned up, and had relax some, she ran downstairs.  
"Whew, am I hungry!" Kagome said, grabbing a box of ramen.  
She ate her ramen and glanced at the clock.  
"School is over already, hm. Time flys!" Kagome said, sitting down on the couch.  
She turned on the Tv, and layed down.  
She heard the door open, but didn't borther looking cuz she heard Kikyo's annoying voice.  
"Mom, why did she get to stay home!?" Kikyo finally asked.  
"Because, she was tired." Her mother said.  
"But!" Kikyo whined.  
"No buts!" Her mother gave her the look and Kikyo kept her mouth shut.  
"How was your day dear?" There mother asked, Kagome.  
"Ah! Great! I had a nice hot bath, a hot cup of ramen then I watched some Tv!" Kagome said, smiling brightly at her mother.  
"Well, that is good you got some time to yourself." Her mother smiled, and walked into the kitchen.  
"At least you had fun, sis!" Sota said, and ran upstairs.  
"What's wrong with, Sota, mom!?" Kagome leaned up. "Oh, he has a bully, nothing to worry about." Kikyo answer for there mother.  
"It is something to worry about, Kikyo!" Kagome glared at her. "I use to be picked on, I know how it feels. Poor little guy." Kagome stood up.  
Kikyo glared back. "He'll live"  
"Kikyo, Kagome! I want no fighting!" There mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Ok, mom! Sorry!" Kagome said.  
"Fine." Kikyo rolled her eyes.  
"You don't care about it, cuz you were never picked on!" Kagome said, sitting back down.  
Kikyo sat in a chair near the couch. "That's true but he can live though it"  
"You wouldn't know how hard it was to be picked on cuz your the one picking on people! I wish someone could do it to you. It's the worst thing ever, getting called names, pushed around, and they even kick dirt in your face! But, if Inuyasha hadn't came to stop them, I would prolly be still picked on. Cuz, of him everything was great back then." Kagome smiled, thinking back.  
"Don't think of my boyfriend!" Kikyo snapped.  
Kagome glared at Kikyo again. "I'm thinking about him! What are you going to do about it!?" Kagome snapped back.  
"Kick yo-" "Kikyo!" Her mom stopped her in mid-setence.  
"But!" Kikyo shot Kagome a glare.  
"Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome are friends! She has a boyfriend. She doesn't want to take Inuyasha from you. Now, I am going to go talk to Sota. Act good, you two!" There mother said, and left.  
"She's right." Kagome said.  
"No, she isn't! I know you are still in love with Inu-baby! Oh, Koga ask me about you." Kikyo smirked.  
"What did you say!?" Kagome said.  
"Oh, I just said you got your ass beat by someone." Kikyo said, then laughed.  
"What did he say to that!?" Kagome said, though gritted teeth.  
"He said, damn, by who!? I said, oh me! And, he laughed." Kikyo said.  
"Like, I would believe you!" Kagome said.  
"Ask Sango, she was there." Kikyo said. "Fine!" Kagome stood, and ran upstairs.  
Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Kagome ran into her room, and grabbed the home phone.  
She dailed Sango's number in and waited.  
"Hey, Kagome!" A cheerful voice came from the other side.  
"Sango, what did Koga say to Kikyo beating my ass!?" Kagome got straight to the point.  
"Oh! He laughed, what a ass, 'ight!?" Sango said.  
"What!? W- why would he laugh!?" Kagome ask, tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know. I ask, he said, I don't know so I walked away before I killed him." Sango said, calmly. "And, Kikyo and him sure were talking a lot, then they disappeared"  
"What!? Damn it! I can never find any good boyfriends!" Kagome cried, a few tears leaving her eyes.  
"Hojo likes you." Sango said.  
"Oh, hell no!" Kagome said.  
Sango laughed. "Yeah, Inuyasha and Kikyo are dating. There a great couple. Jackass with Jackass!" Sango said.  
Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I know. Kikyo won't shut up about it!" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
Sango sigh. "Damn, I have to go. Maybe, I will come over later, kk"  
"What time is 'later'?" Kagome ask, and sighed.  
"Um, you'll see. Bye!" Sango said, then hung up.  
"Sango! Ugh!" Kagome groaned, and throw the phone on the floor.  
"Well, well, someone seems upset." Kikyo's voice reached Kagome's ears.  
"What now!?" Kagome turned to her.  
"Oh, just telling you mom and Sota are going to Sota's school, to talk to the "bully". And, I am about to go over to Inuyasha's so bye!" Kikyo waved then ran downstairs.  
Before Kikyo left, she made herself a cup of ramen, but she didn't turn off the burner.  
She grabbed a towel, did a quick clean up, and throw the towel onto the stove, forgetting that the burner was on and it would catch fire.  
Kikyo grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

--- 15 Mins Later ---

Kagome was laying in her bed, when smoke began entering the room. She coughed, and open her door. Smoke came rushing into her room.  
Kagome gasp, and grabbed a near by dirty shirt. She put it over her mouth and ran downstairs.  
Smoke was everywhere. "Oh my god! A fire!" Kagome gasp, seeing a raging fire in the kitchen.  
Kagome screamed, as the fire got closer to her, burning her.  
"Someone!?" Kagome yelled. "HELP"  
Kagome ran to the front door, but flames has taken it over. "NO!" Kagome looked around, fire was everywhere.  
Kagome tryed running upstairs. She made it the the middle, when the one of the steps broke, trapping her. "No! Please!" Kagome tryed pulling her foot out. She dropped the shirt, and in-haled smoke. She coughed, and tied the shirt around her head, covering her mouth.  
"Get out!" Kagome screamed, pulling her foot harder.  
Her foot came out, but it was bleeding.  
Kagome screamed, as fire burned her on her arm. Fire was around her, she couldn't move. Kagome began sobbing. She open her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Kagome got up, ducking out of the way of the flames. She limped, down the stairs, and saw flames were in her way.  
She gulped, and took a risk. She ran though the flames.  
She hit the ground, wincing. She stood back up.  
Fire was still around her. No, no, no!, She thought, looking around. Her foot and arm were in pain.  
I will not die like this, Kagome thought, looking around.  
No exit, she was trapped.  
She fell backwards, sobbing. She gasped, as flames touched her.  
She crawled over to the couch, and leaned against the back of it.  
Everything was falling apart, and almost falling on her. Part of the second floor, broke in, letting everything upon it fall out. At least it was the part of the second floor she wasn't under.  
Help, somebody please, Kagome thought, looking at her bleeding foot.  
She looked at her burned arm and began sobbing harder.  
She was in so much pain. She winced, and pushed the shirt closer the her mouth, coughing.  
She looked around, all she saw was smoke, and fire.  
She began feeling dizzy. She open her mouth to scream and one word came out, "INUYASHA"  
Kagome layed down, and her world went black.

------------------

Super thanks to Miko in training for giving me the idea of Koga cheating on Kagome with Kikyo!! Kagome is trapped in a fire! kikyo should turn off burners more often. lol. Thanks for reading! Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome waking up

..Missing You.. 

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relationship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome's POV

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... That noise. Make it stop,_ I thought, shaking my head. I groaned. I heard sobs, and a gasp. "Kagome!?" Came my mama's voice. My eyes shot open, scanning the room. I was gasping for air. "Stay calm, dear!" She reassured.

I started breathing evenly, again. "Where!? How!?" I got out. I couldn't remember anything, then it all hit me like a truck. "Oh my god! The house! What happened!? After me fainting!? How!? Who saved me!?" So many questions ran through my head. "Kagome! Kagome! Stay calm!" Mama said, standing over me.

I took deep breaths, and leaned up. I gasped, and layed back down. I glanced at Mama, who was sitting down beside me. "Kagome, you broke your ankle. Be careful." Mama warned. I only nodded.

"Now, let me tell you what happened. Sota and I made it home, to see fire trucks, cop cars, and Er trucks everywhere. All your friends were there. Sango was sobbing away. Inuyasha wouldn't talk to anyone. Miroku was helping Sango. And, Kikyo just watched the house burn away. Sango told me that you were bought to the Er, so I hurried over. You been asleep for the whole day. I have stared here. Sango and Miroku left to go get you some clothes, which was only a few mins. ago. Inuyasha and Kikyo rarely comes. Don't ask why. And, Sota is at a friend's house. He wanted to come here but I told him no way." Mama explained.

I took it all in. I took a deep breath. "Oh." Was my reply. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Sango came running in. "Kagome!!" she yelled, hugging me around my neck. I blinked, and patted her back, wincing. "Sango." I smiled. "I'll leave you guys alone. To talk." Mama said. "Thank you." I mouthed to Mama. Mama nodded, and walked out.

Sango sat by me, and Miroku on the other side. "Where is Inuyasha!?" I got straight to the point. Sango took a deep breath. "With Kikyo." she ex-haled. "Kikyo won't let him see you. Though, he wants to. Badly." Miroku added. I sighed. _This sucks,_ I thought. _Really sucks. Will he ever leave her for me?_

"Kagome? Get out of dream land!" I blinked, seeing fingers being snapped in front of my face. "... Oh, sorry." I whispered. Sango smiled, shrugging. "It's OK." Sango said. We began talking about other random things. Then, they had to go, since visiting hours were up. I said bye to Mama, Sango and Miroku.

Hours Later

I sat up in my bed, staring at my right ankle, which was in a cast. Suddenly, there was a tap on my window. I jumped, gasping. The window slid open. I blinked, and looked up. I gasped, at the late night visitor

"Inuyasha! What the!? Why!?" I said. "I wanted to see you. Kikyo wouldn't let me. Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha sat by me, and stared at me. "Then, why don't you leave her!?" I snapped, laying on my back. "Because, I love her." Inuyasha said.

_Love!? Ha, all she wants is your body!,_ I thought, wanting to say it out loud. "Riiight." I rolled my eyes, not meeting his gaze."So, is _she _good at what _she does_?" I hissed. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha said. I stared at him. "_Sex_." I hissed, through my teeth.

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm not telling you!" he snapped. Tears rolled down my checks. "Do you want to know the truth, of how _I_ feel of you dating _Sister Bitch_?" I asked, and took a deep, calming breath. "Sure, sure." Inuyasha replied.

"I hate it. Kikyo is a _bitch_ and _you don't _see _that_. All you think of is _her. _Did you ever think to think of your friends feelings? Of yours... crush feelings?" I asked, calming down. "Kagome. I didn't know, I-" "No, save it. I'm done with you." I said, looking away.

"_Done with_? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. I scowled. "I still... _love you._ OK!? But, you come here and go with _Kikyo_! I hate _it_!" I said. I gasped, and covered my mouth. Inuyasha just stared at me. "_Maybe_, you should of thought of telling me that before I fell for _another _girl, Kagome. _I love you, too. But, _it's _way _to late. I'm sorry. Good-bye, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up, and headed towards the window.

_He loves me! Oh my god!_, I thought. "Inuyasha, no!" I jumped out of bed, and hit the floor. I groaned in pain. "Kagome!" I felt his warm arms wrap around my body and I felt me in his lap. I looked around. He was sitting on my bed, with me. I looked up at him. He stared down at me. _I want to kiss him. But... what he said. He fell for Kikyo, and doesn't feel the same for me... anymore_, I thought.

"Kagome, I would _kiss you_. But, it's to late. I'm sorry." he stood up, and layed me down. He leaned down. My heart picked up sound.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

That heart machine showed how fast my heart was beating. _Dumb thing_, I thought. Inuyasha kissed my check and ran to the window, he jumped out.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep.

I scowled. "Why?" I whispered, and closed my eyes. Sleep took me over.

* * *

A/n - Will keep going with an review (or reviewS ;) ) Hoped you liked!


	5. Chapter 5 New home

..Missing You.. 

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relationship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - I'm giving you guys more! So, yeah! Enjoy!

------

Kagome sat in her bed, sobbing. "_St-stupid_ Inuyasha." she hissed, laying in her bed. "_I'm _stupid. _He's _stupid. Ugh!" Kagome cried, covering her face with her hands. She took deep breaths. _Stay calm. He's just one guy. What could he do? Ha, one guy could break my heart. I'm pitiful, _Kagome thought, shaking her head.

She brushed the tears away, as the Doctor walked in. "Well, Ms. Higurashi, you can leave in a few days. Though, you'll be on crutches." The Doctor explained, flipping through paper work. Kagome nodded. "Great! How many is _few days_, anyways?" Kagome asked. The Doctor chuckled.

"About two or three days. Then, you can go back to school. Oh joy, right?" the Doctor grinned at her. Kagome blushed. "Yes, so much joy." she giggled. The Doctor laughed. "Well, I'll let your friends and family in. OK?" the Doctor asked. Kagome nodded. "Great!" she cried.

She needed something to cheer her up. More. Her Doctor was sweet. And, good-looking. He had golden-color eyes, which made he think of Inuyasha, and bronze-color hair. He had a breath-taking smile. Kagome shook her head, as Sango, Miroku, Mama, and Sota came into the room.

The Doctor left them all alone. "Hi guys." she said, playing with the end of her cover. "Have you been crying, Kags?" Sango asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "N-no." Kagome lied. Miroku's eyes narrowed at her. "OK." he said, knowing her was lying.

"Hey sis!" Sota waved. Kagome giggled. "Hi Sota." she smiled. "How has my baby been?" Mama asked, sitting on the other side of Kagome. Miroku and Sota sat on the couch, across the room. "Great, mama, great." Kagome smiled at her.

Hours Later

"I hate to leave you, dear." Mama said, getting teary eyed. "I'll be fine, mama." Kagome said. Mama hugged Kagome, and say bye. Everyone else said bye, and walked out but Sango. Sango stared at Kagome. "What happened?" she asked.

Kagome busted into tears she had been holding in since morning. "Inu... yasha came here last night, and said he still loves me... but loves Kikyo more!" Kagome cried. Sango hugged her friend. "Kagome, wasn't visiting hours over by then?" Sango asked. "He... went through the window." Kagome whipsered. "Oh." Was Sango's reply.

Moments past, and Sango sighed. "I have to go. Be strong, Kagome." Sango kissed Kagome's forehead, and left. Kagome sighed, missing her friend already. She glanced at the window. Secretly, she was wishing he would come through that window, and say '_I love you more then your bitch for a sister!_'. Kagome sighed. Like that would happen. She layed down.

Kagome closed her eyes, and sleep took hr over, quickly.

Three Days Later

Kagome limped out of the bathroom in a white T, and blue jeans. Also, tennis shoes. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, and Sango sat behind her, cross-legged in the middle on the bed. She brushed her hair. "How are you?" Mama asked. "Great!" Kagome smiled at her.

"Glad you finally get to come out, Kags." Miroku smiled. Kagome nodded. "I know." Kagome said. After Sango was done, Kagome practice on the crutches, by walking around the room. Finally, she walked outside. The cool breeze hit her face, making her hair hit her in the face. She shook her head, and walked towards the family's van.

Kagome sat in front, Miroku and Sango in the second row, and Sota in the back. Mama drove, of course. "Isn't it great to be out, dear?" Mama asked, happily. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is." she said.

"I wonder how long it will take that leg to heal!" Sota yelled, from the back. Kagome laughed. "It shoulder only be about two months. Never know." Kagome said. "Oh!" Sota said. Sango nodded. "I thought it would be about a month." she said.

"Miroku, you are smart." Kagome glanced at him. Miroku took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Ah, about a month or two. In between, most likely." Miroku explained, tapping his chin. Kagome groaned. "Swell." she rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Since everything in the house was, pretty much, destroyed, what are we doing?" Kagome asked, staring at her hands, which was in her lap. Mama sighed. "We are staying at Sango's. That's why we are heading that way. She has one other room, which Sota and I will be staying in. Kikyo and you will be in Sango's room, with her." Mama explained. Kagome's face lit up.

"Oh my god! I get to stay with Sango!" she cried, happily. Sango giggled. "I know!!" she said.

Sango's House

Kagome layed on Sango's bed, surfing through the T.V. She scowled, as she found nothing on. Sh throw the remote to the floor, as gently as she could. She did the same thing as she did in the hospital. Sit in bed, only get up to use the bathroom, and/or get dress. She groaned, as Kikyo walked in.

"Hey, Kagome." she said, in a rarely heard happy voice. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. "Pffft, Inuyasha _and _I have the greatest times. Who wouldn't be happy!?" Kikyo cried. Kagome scowled at her. "Whatever." she said, through her teeth. "Awe, it little Kagome mad? What are you going to do? Throw your crutches at me?" Kikyo said, and laughed.

Fresh tears rolled down Kagome's checks. "Sango!" she yelled. Moments passed, and Sango walked in. Her gaze fell upon the crying Kagome. "Kagome!" Gasped Sango, and she shot Kikyo a dark look. "Kikyo is being a bitch! If that's anything new!" Kagome glared at Kikyo. Kikyo glared back.

"Out Kikyo!" Sango scowled at her. "No way!" Kikyo glared at Sango. Sango had taken Kikyo's shit way to long. She walked over to Kikyo, and slapped her clean across the face. "When I say get out, get out!" Sango screamed, fuming. Kikyo fell to her butt, death glaring Sango. Sango death glared her back.

"Get. Out." Sango said in a dark voice. Mama walked in, after hearing all the yelling. "Girls! Stop!" she gasped. Sango looked at Mama. "So sorry, but Kikyo made Kagome cry!" Sango glared at Kikyo. "Yeah! But, Sango slapped me!" Kikyo stood up, pointing to Sango. Mama groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Kikyo, out." Mama said. Kikyo scowled at the girls, and walked out. "Sango, stop with the fighting. Kagome, whatever Kikyo saids, don't let it get to you. If she trys talking to you again, cover your ears and sing to yourself." Mama said, and left to talk with Kikyo.

Kikyo sat on the couch, fuming. "Kikyo, be nicer to both of them. That _is_ Sango's room, and this _is _her house so respect her, got that?" Mama asked. "Yeah, yeah, sure." Kikyo rolled her eyes. Mama groaned, and walked off, to check on Kohaku and Sota.

-------

A/n - This chapter SUCKED! I hated it . But, Kagome gets to live with Sango for a while! Cool, right? lol. Review!


	6. Chapter 6 More problems

..Missing You.. 

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.

--- Kikyo's POV ---

"Hey, little sister!" I walked into Sango's bedroom with a evil smirk on my face.  
"What!?" Kagome glared at me.  
"Guess who I am going to see?" I giggled, enjoying her pain.  
Kagome scowled at me, covers her ears and began to sing.  
I scowled at her. "Kagome! UN-cover your ears! And, stop that singing!" I yelled.  
I heard the door open, and turned to it.  
"Out Kikyo." Sango hissed, stepping out of the way of the door.  
I glared at her. "Gladly. I'm going to go see my Inu-Poo anyways. Bye bitches." I waved, and walked out. The door slammed right behind me. I groaned. I grabbed my purse, and yawned. I walked into the bathroom, and looked myself over.  
"I can't believe I fit in Sango's clothes! She's sooo fat!" I said, to myself.  
I wore Sango's blue jeans, and a pink top. I throw my hair in a low ponytail, and put some of Sango's pink eye-shadow on. I smirked at myself, and walked out. I slipped on my tennis shoes, and walked outside, after grabbing my purse. I took out my flip phone, and held down the number, two. It took three rings before my baby answered.  
"Hello?" Inuyasha said. "Did you just wake up? It's noon!" I said, walking down the street.  
"Uh-huh." Was his reply.  
"Inu-Poo. I'm coming over, OK?" I said, slowly.  
He yawned. "Uh-huh." he said.  
"OK!?" I hissed.  
"OK! OK! Daaamn." he said, and hung up.  
I closed my flip phone, "I swear, sometimes"  
Sango's house was about, ten blocks from Inuyasha's. It sucked, walking that far, but I made it. I knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer. He lived near our old house. It was a few blocks away from it. He open the door, just wearing his boxers. I smiled.  
"Hey Inu-Poo!" I hugged him.  
He groaned. "Hey." he yawned.  
"Wake up! Your baby is here!" I giggled, and pushed past him into his house.  
"Do you ever clean?" I asked, looking around.  
Old ramen boxes sat everywhere. It was flooding with them!  
"Not really, why?" he asked, shutting the door.  
"Look around. Duuuh." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh." Was his reply.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"How's Kagome?" he asked, suddenly.  
"Why should you care!?" I asked, angrily.  
"Because, she was my friend." he said, lowly. "Was! Yeah, so she's OK. Just a ugly bitch." I said.  
"She isn't." Inuyasha said.  
"What was that?" I stared at him.  
"Kagome is not ugly or a bitch! OK!?" he growled.  
Oh, hell no. "Where are you going with this!?" I yelled.  
Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to go see her." he said, walking towards his bedroom door.  
I glared and shook my head. "No, you ain't. I know what you told her. I over-heard Sango and her talking about it. Do you really think she wants to see you, Inu-Poo?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Shut-up, Kikyo and stop with that Inu-Poo shit. I hate it!" Inuyasha yelled, from his bedroom.  
"What does that mean!?" I screamed.  
I heard him growl. "That- never-mind." Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ugh! You are keeping something from me!" I yelled.  
He walked out, growling. "I am, dammit. Now, I'm going. Feel free to come along." he said, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.  
I had to make a plan fast. Ah-ha! Got one. Fake tears left my eyes.  
"Do-don't leave me!" I fakely sobbed, staring at him.  
He stopped, and grabbed the door handle. He stood there. I fell to my knees, sobbing.  
"I want you! Don't go to her! I-I over-heard her saying bad things!" I cried.  
I looked up, and Inuyasha was kneeling by me, "What kind of things"  
"Li-like if you went to her, she wou-would break your heart or something. I don't know!" I shook my head over and over.  
Thank God for acting.  
"Kikyo, I won't go then. It's alright." he pulled me into his warm strong arms.  
I stopped crying, and looked up at him. He leaned down, and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, and slipped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I parted my lips. Sadly, he pulled away. He stood up, and put his hand out for me to take. I did so, and he pulled me up.  
"Lets go out, HM? School is tomorrow so lets have some fun before then." he smiled down at me.  
I only nodded. We both headed outside, into the bright, warm sun. "Where to?" I asked, as we walked down the street.  
"I don't know. Where ever you want to go." Inuyasha shrugged.  
"The mall!" I cried.  
Inuyasha sighed. "Fine." he said.

--- Kagome's POV ---

"Ugh! I don't know this!" I yelled, staring at a math book.  
"Kagome, why are you working early, anyways?" Sango asked me.  
"Because, I like being prepared. It's better then running around trying to get everything done." I replied.  
"Oh." Was Sango's reply.  
"Sooo," I said, staring at the book, "How'd you do this shit?" Sango glanced at me, and smirked. "I'm not helping you. It's Sunday, not Monday." she said.  
I groaned, and throw the book to the floor, making it shut, "OK, ok. You win"  
Sango giggled. "Hey, want to go to the mall? I mean, you have crutches." Sango said.  
I sighed. "Not really. I have a bad feeling about going there." I said.  
"Oh, please." Sango begged.  
I glanced into her big brown eyes, and groaned. "Fine, get a change of clothes for me, and no skirts." I glared at her.  
Sango laughed, and ran into her walking closet.  
A knock came from the door.  
"Come in." I said in a sing-song voice.  
Sango's father poked his head in. "Everything allright in here? I heard yelling." he said.  
I nodded. "Yeah, we are just going to the mall." I explained.  
"Oh, OK. Have fun, Sango! You too, Kagome." he smiled at me.  
"Will do!" Sango yelled.  
I nodded. "I will do so, too." I smiled.  
"OK." he nodded, and closed the door behind him.  
"Hurry up, Sango." I said.  
Sango came out of the closet, a huge smile on her face, "Here"  
She throw me blue shorts, and a black T.  
"I hate short. Do you have a pair of dakr blue jeans?" I asked, throwing the short at her.  
Sango caught the short, and nodded. She ran back into the closet. Moments later, she ran back out with a pair of dark blue jeans. "Great." I smiled, taking them.  
I leaned up, and grabbed my crutches. I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. It took some time getting those clothes but I did. And, the pants were hard to get over the cast, that's why Sango gave those shorts. Oh well. I walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready. I slipped on one tennis shoe, since my other foot is in a cast, and put my hair in a high ponytail, like Sango's.  
"Lets go!" she cried, happily.  
I only nodded. With Sango's help, we were sitting in her father's car. She started it up, and took off.

--- Kikyo's POV ---

Inuyasha and I walked around in 'Claire's'. Inuyasha got me a few pair of earrings, necklaces, and rings. A girl needed to look good, no?  
"You are so sweet, Inu-Poo." I cooed, carrying my bag of jewelry.  
Inuyasha groaned. "I know." he said.  
We ate at a fast-food place in the mall, and now we were walking around in 'Eb games'. "I don't like it here." I whipsered, so the 'gamers' wouldn't hear.  
"Then, go. I'm looking for a game." Inuyasha growled, staring at some games.  
I groaned, and walked out of the store to see, yay, my little sister and her friend.  
"Hey girls!" I ran towards them, waving.  
Both of them looked, and sighed. I looked over the railing, as I ran towards them. I started feeling dizzy. We were on the second floor of the mall. The mall has three floors. Cool, huh? I looked away, and stopped in front of the two girls.  
"You are out, I see!" I said, and laughed without humor.  
"What's it to you?" Kagome asked.  
"Just saying. Inuyasha is about to come meet up with me. He's in Ed Games." I said.  
"It's eB Games and so?" Sango said.  
"Oh, here he comes! Inu-Poo!" I waved Inuyasha over, and smirked at Kagome.  
Inuyasha walked over to me with a Eb games bag in his hand. Guys. Always wanting games.  
"Kikyo, I-" Inuyasha stopped, and stared at Kagome.  
Kagome shook her head. "Um, we'll be going now." she whipsered.  
"Kagome, wait. About that day, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, following after her. I walked beside Inuyasha, listening.  
Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome sighed.  
"Sorry can not change the way you feel for Sister Bitch, can it?" Kagome asked.  
I glared at her. She glared back.  
"N-no." Inuyasha whipsered.  
"Then, bye." Kagome said, through her teeth.  
"Can we walk with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
I gasped. "No way!" I started pulling on his arm.  
"Yeah, no way." Sango said.  
I smirked, "Come on, Inu-Poo. They don't want you"  
Inuyasha pulled his arm away from me, and sighed, We both turned the other away, and started walking away.

----------

A/n - OK, sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm trying to watch my little nephew at the same time of writing this, so yeah. I'll, most likely, get done with another chapter today. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 HUGE problem

..Missing You.. 

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - Another Chapter! Enjoy.

----

Kagome sighed, loudly as Sango and her sat in the food court in the mall. Kikyo and Inuyasha sat not to far from them. Inuyasha kept flashing Kagome his sexy smiles, making her blush and look away. What an ass, making her blush! Sango saw her blush, as she looked away. She sighed.  
"Stop looking, and you wouldn't blush." she said.  
Kagome snorted. "That's hard." she said, and took a sip of her milkshake.  
"Think of other things, Kags." Sango said.  
Kagome nodded, and gasped. "What!?" Sango gasped.  
"Shoe show!!" Kagome cried, joyfully.  
"See, other things. Now, lets go to that shoe show!" Sango smiled.  
Kagome smiled at Sango, and saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her, staring at her. She closed her eyes, as Sango grabbed her crutches. "Here, girl." Sango said. Kagome opened her eyes, and grabbed them. Sango and her started walking towards the shoe show, after dumping there food.

"Oh my god! Shoe show!" Kikyo yelled.  
Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head, as he watched Kagome and Sango walked into the shoe show.  
"Kikyo, lets go find another shoe show." Inuyasha whispered.  
Kikyo blinked, "No way"  
"I know what you're doing." Inuyasha said.  
"What is that, Inu-Poo?" Kikyo asked, sweetly.  
Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. "You know Kagome has problems seeing us together so you want to rub it in her face, that's why." Inuyasha explained, finally looking her straight in the eyes.  
Kikyo gasped, and fakely, looked offended. "Why! I would never do that to my sweet little sister." Kikyo said.  
Inuyasha groaned. He had to get away from Kikyo for a second, at least! "I'm going to the bathroom." Inuyasha said.  
Kikyo nodded, "Hurry back"  
Inuyasha got up, and started walking off. He felt her eyes on him to whole time as he walked past the shoe show. He glanced back at Kikyo. She was looking off, so Inuyasha darted into the shoe show.  
"Hey, and welcome!" the worker said.  
Inuyasha nodded to her, and followed Kagome's scent. It wasn't long, til' he found her.  
"Kagome." he said, standing at the end of the alley. Kagome looked, and looked around. No Sangi in sight. She said she had to use the bathroom, then met up with Miroku, then she would come back. Great, Kagome was all only with him.  
"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, staring at some boots.  
"In the foot court. I came to talk with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, taking a few steps forward.  
Kagome snorted. "Already tried that." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.  
Inuyasha, in a sudden, was standing beside her. "Kagome, please. If I have to get on my hands and knees, I will. Even if we are just friends, I'll take it! Just, if you talk to me." Inuyasha begged.  
Kagome shook her head, "Kikyo wouldn't like that"  
"She'll deal." Inuyasha scoffed.  
"No, she won't! She has you on a damn leash! If she snaps her fingers, you're there. If she asks for something, you give it to her. If she tells you to not talk to me, I know, I know you will listen and do that thing. You're like her dog!" Kagome said, tears rolling down her checks.  
"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha couldn't talk. She was right. He knew that. He'd do anything for Kikyo. Even, if it's jumping in front of a bus, laying on train tracks, etc, etc.  
"You're right, Kagome. I'm terrible sorry." Inuyasha bowed his head.  
Kagome blinked, brushing away her tears, swiftly.  
"No, I am. I shouldn't had said that. Yeah, we could be friend 'Yash." Kagome flashed her hot smile at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha's heart picked up speed. "Gr-great." he smiled, nervously.  
Kagome giggled.  
"Inu-Poo!" Kikyo's voice came from behind them.  
Kagome and Inuyasha straightened up as Kikyo walkled towards them.  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome was froze in place, gripping her crutches tightly.  
"You're with her!" Kikyo pointed to Kagome.  
"So? We're just friend. Nothing more. Trust me, I love you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, stoking her check.  
Kagome watched them. Her jaw dropped. Why, in front of her?  
"You do only love me, right?" Kikyo asked.  
Inuyasha froze in place. He finally spoke, saying, "I can't promise that, Kikyo. I'm sorry." Kikyo scowled at him. "Promise it!" she said.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, and put his hands behind his back. He crossed his fingers and said, "I promise I love you, and only. My heart belongs to you." Inuyasha lied.  
Kagome couldn't take it. She fell back wards, onto her butt.  
"Go- Kagome? Ha, you fell over!" Kikyo giggled at Kagome.  
If only Kagome could see his crossed fingers. "Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, kneeling by her.  
Kagome stared at him, her face as pale as Kikyo's. "Why?" she mouthed.  
"Kikyo, may you leave us only. Remember my promise? I wouldn't go against that, now would I?" Inuyasha crossed his fingers secretly in front of himself.  
Kagome's gaze landed upon the crossed fingers. Hope replaced the horror in her eyes.  
"I know that, Inu-Poo. Give me a quick kiss." Kikyo said, bending down to Inuyasha.  
There lips pressed together. Inuyasha sat there, waiting. Kikyo pulled away, and glanced at Kagome.  
"Love ya." she blew a kiss, and ran off, to another alley.  
The hope in Kagome's eyes was pushed back, and replaced by sadness. Though, hope was still there, if you look deeply into her eyes, you could see it.  
"Kagome, I lied. I know, you must think horrible of me for lieing about such a thing, but my heart belongs to someone else." Inuyasha said.  
The color returned to Kagome's face, as hope fully took over her eyes.  
"Who!?" she asked, quickly.  
"Someone, I was with before." Inuyasha grinned.  
Kagome blinked. "Before?" she tilted her side to the side.  
"Baka, you! It's you! I love you and Kikyo at the same time!" Inuyasha said, loudly.  
A gasp came from behind them, and a bang. Both of them turned there heads, and saw Kikyo standing there, in pure shock. A box, which had shoes in it, were on the floor.

------

Dun, dun, dun! Boring chapter. Ok, sorry for the wait. I'm sick, and I have homework so I been busy. And, I'll TRY to get another chapter up tonight. Hopefully, I will.

REVIEW! Thanks D


	8. Chapter 8 Great Life For now

..Missing You..

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - Since I didn't update, you get another chapter tonight! Or morning. It's 1 AM here. ;P Yay.

---

"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha said, nervously.  
"Wh-what is this?" Kikyo whipsered.  
"Inuyasha loves us both! That's what!" Kagome hissed.  
Kikyo closed her eyes, and fell backwards, onto her back. She fainted.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha hurryed to her side, and picked her up. Kagome grabbed one of her crutches, and got herself up. She grabbed he other, and went over to them.  
Kikyo's eyes shot open, and she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms, her eyes wide with shock, and horror.  
"B-but, the promise!" she choked on a sob.  
Kagome slightly felt bad for Kikyo. What Inuyasha did was kinda wrong, I mean, Kagome has had the feeling of hurt before. Kagome started thinking about how she had to tell Inuyasha about her moving to Tokyo, here. She remember liked it was just a few hours ago...

-- FlashBack --

Kagome choked back a sob, as she walked towards Inuyasha, whom was sitting near the tree in the school court yard. She walked up to him. Inuyasha smiled up at her, and stood up. Her saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, softly.  
Kagome shook her head, and ran into Inuyasha's arms, hugging him.  
"M-Mama says we got to move to Tokyo, Japan!" Kagome cried, letting the tears go.  
Inuyasha's eyes widen. He picked her up, and jumped onto the highest branch of the tree. Gently, he sat Kagome in his lap.  
"Wh-what?" he said. He felt the tears coming, but kept them back.  
Kagome shook her head once more. "I said," she took a deep breath, talking evenly now, "That Mama, Sota and I are going to go live with my sister, Kikyo... in Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said, wiping her eyes.  
Inuyasha shook his head, not believeing. "We know, my parents' wouldn't let me come with you." he said, lowly.  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, and digging her face into his chest. She breathed through her nose, taking it his scent. Inuyasha did the same, to her, after wrapping his arms around her.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the chin, and forced her to look at him. "I love you too, Kagome. Remember, my heart always belongs to you. Even if I'm with another girl, I'll never love anyone like I do you. Got that?" Inuyasha said.  
Kagome nodded. "If we do ever see each other... in the furture. Can we start off where we left off. Promise we will." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha put his hand, the one which was holding her chin, onto her check. "That's a promise I can't make, Kagome." he said, staring deeply into her eyes.  
Kagome put her hand over his, and stared deeply, into his eyes. "Why?" she asked.  
"Because, you never know where we'll be by then. We might even be married, depensing on our age. So, I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that." Inuyasha explained.  
Kagome took a shaky breath, and nodded. "Ok, then promise me this. Will you always love me, no matter what? Will your heart be mine? Forever?" Kagome asked, lowly.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he thought about it. "I don't know why I'm thinking about it. Of course, Kagome. I will love you no matter what happens." Inuyasha said, gently.  
"One more promise?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure, Kagome, sure." Inuyasha smiled at her.  
Kagome blushed, and took another breath. "Will... you ever come see me. I mean, when you turn 18, and we're still not together, will you? You can just look my name up in the phone book, and call. Promise that, will you?" Kagome said.  
Inuyasha nodded, "I will, do so. But, I hope we'll be together before then"  
Kagome nodded, "Me too."

-- End --

Kagome shook her head, and watched the 'couple' fight. Kagome couldn't take it.  
"Stop it! Stop! Listen! Kikyo, take Inuyasha! I don't care anymore. I-I have to go." Kagome shook her head, tears rolling down her checks.  
"No, Kagome." Inuyasha whipsered.  
"R-really? Kagome?" Kikyo said, joyfully.  
Kagome only nodded.  
"Yaaay!!!" Kikyo cheered.  
"Kikyo, leave us alone." Inuyasha growled.  
"But"  
"NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kikyo flinched, but nodded. "Don't do anything." she hissed, darkly and ran off.  
That was fast, Kagome thought, sitting down on a small bench within the store.  
"Inuyasha, do you remember what you told me? Before I left?" Kagome asked.  
"No, I don't. Sorry." Inuyasha whipsered.  
"Quote, 'I love you too, Kagome. Remember, my heart always belongs to you. Even if I'm with another girl, I'll never love anyone like I do you. Got that?', un-quote. I remeber that Inuyasha, you know why? Because, I thought you would stay true to your word." Kagome said.  
"What if I said I wanted to stay true to my word right now? Kikyo was just... something to keep me busy. Each day I see you, the truth slaps me in the face. I have always loved you, and only you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
"Whoa, didn't see that coming. Whoooo!" Sango said, standing behind Inuyasha with Miroku.  
Inuyasha growled, and turned to them. "Will you past something to Kikyo for me?" he asked, in a shockly sweet tone.  
Both blinked, but Sango nodded. "Sure, sure." she shurgged.  
"Tell her, we're over." Inuyasha said, and turned back to the shock Kagome.  
Sango and Miroku took off, chuckling evilly.  
Kikyo was staring at a pair of high heels.  
"I'll have to ask my Inu-Poo to buy these for me." Kikyo said.  
"Ha! Yours? More like Kagome's." Sango snapped her fingers twice.  
Miroku grinned, and snapped his fingers twice. Sango looked at him.  
"Stop that." she said.  
"Yes M'lady." Miroku grinned, again.  
"Kagome's? What?" Kikyo turned to them.  
"That's right. Inuyasha told us, to tell you that you guys are over!" Sango laughed.  
Miroku chuckled. Kikyo stood there in shock, as the evil laughing couple walked away.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm keeping my promise now." Inuyasha said.  
Kagome shook her head, and got up, "I'm not following for it"  
"What!? I just dumped Kikyo for you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome glanced back at him. "What does that mean? Don't get me wrong, I love you, too. But, I'm afraid you'll put me through this. Again." Kagome whipsered, so low only Inuyasha could hear.  
"I would never do that, Kagome. Never." Inuyasha said.  
"How do I know that? Can you see the furture?" Kagome said, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, embracing her.  
"No, but I can see that I love so." he whipsered into her ear.  
Kagome's crutched fell to the floor, as Inuyasha pulled her into the embrace.  
"Inu... yasha." Kagome sighed, laying her head on his chest.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I pro-" Kagome put her finger over his mouth.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." she said, and re-moved her finger.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome put her mouth over his. Since, Inuyasha was holsing her off the ground, it was easier for her to reach him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, kissing her back. Kagome closed her eyes, slipping her arms around his neck. Tears left her eyes, as Inuyasha pulled away. Swiftly, he brushed them away.  
"I'm sorry. For crying." Kagome said.  
"Don't be. Everyone crys." Inuyasha whipsered.  
"Not you." Kagome chuckled.  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, that's slightly true." he said.  
"Inuyasha, can we get going. It's weird, just standing in a shoe store, kissing." Kagome rose an brow.  
Inuyasha chuckled, and set her down, keeping a hold on her waist, as he grabbed her crutches. The new couple started walking off.

.. Two Months Later ..

Kagome sat in class, a bored look on her face. All she wanted to do was see Inuyasha. The bell rang, and Kagome was the first one out the door, even, though she was sitting in the back.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, running into his arms.  
"Hey Kags. How was class?" he asked.  
"Un-bearable without you." she smiled up at him.  
Inuyasha chuckled. "How's your anlke?" he asked.  
"Great! It feels as it did before I got it broke." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha smiled. "Great. Now, come on.b Lets get to class." he said, dragging her to there class, which they had together.  
"Right!" Kagome nodded, joyfully.

----

Ok, this is NOT the last chapter. I have many twists up my sevle. Wait, I'm wearing a short-sevle shirt. Uhhh, I have many twists up my... pants XD Ok, I'll get to the point.

REVIEW XPPP Well, I'm going to bed. It's almost 2 AM here, so yeeeeah. Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9 Valentine's Day Part One

..Missing You.. 

Summary- Inu & Kags were dating when they were in Middle School in USA,Kagome moved away and didn't like long distance relatship,so,she left Inuyasha for Japan.When Inu turns 16,he moves to Japan,and finds Kags but a lot has change since then. OOCness. Kikyo haters only.

A/n - This is a Valentine's Day chapter, since it is Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I havn't updated. A lot of problems have been going. Well, lets get on with the story, shall we?

--------------------------

--- Kagome's POV ---

"Valentine's Day is here!!!" I cried, throwing my covers off my body.  
I yawned, and layed in my bed. I heard my door open. I leaned up, and looked.  
"Kagome, dear, can you keep it down? Kikyo and Sota are still sleeping." Mama said.  
I covered my mouth. Was I really that loud?  
"Sorry." I said, after re-moving my hands from my mouth. Mama nodded, and left. With a yawn, I layed back down. I didn't want to go to school. I rolled on my side, so I was facing the window. I stared out of it. The sky was slightly dark. The sun was coming, though, I could tell. I closed my eyes. I leaned up, my eyes still closed. Might-as-well stay up, HM? I stood up, and walked over to my door. I opened it, and walked out of my room, leaving my door wide open. I made my way downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. Mama was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee, and the newspaper.  
"Mama, happy Valentine's Day!" I said, smiling, as I sat in front of her.  
She put her paper and cup down, smiling.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, to you, too," she said, "Do you have a date?"  
Idiot! I never told her about Inuyasha, did I? Wait, she never met him in the U.S.A., anyways. "His name is Inuyasha." I said, as Mama took a sip of her coffee.  
Mama blinked, setting her coffee down.  
"Kikyo said she had a great boyfriend named that." Mama said.  
"Well, ummm, he left Kikyo for me." I said, slowly.  
"Are you sure he isn't using you?" Mama rose an eyebrow at me.  
My eyes widen, slightly.  
"Mom! We havn't even, you know!" I cried.  
"Oh." Was her reply.  
I shook my head, hiding my face in my hands.  
"Is he nice?" she asked.  
"Of course. Here, I'll bring him over, after school, un-less he has something planned, of course." I said, after re-moving my hands from my face.  
"Well, you better go get some more sleep. It's almost 5. I'll wake you at 7: 30, got that?" Mama said, picking up her coffee, and taking a drink.  
I nodded, standing, "Right"  
I started heading up stairs. Did Inuyasha have anything planned for us? I don't know. I mean, I hoped. I really hoped, so we only have to stay at my house, for only a hour. I know, Mama had a lot of questions in store for him. I walked into my room, and closed the door, gently. I ran over to my bed, and jumped on it. I pulled the covers over my head, and closed my eyes. I hope he does have something planned. That would make my day. I rolled on my side, into a ball, covers still over my head. I yawned, and sleep took me over...

--- Later That Day ---

"Of course I'll come over to your house, later, 'Yash." I said, glancing at him as I grabbed my books.  
"Great." Inuyasha said.  
"But, we have to go over to my house first. My mom wants to meet you. Remember, you never met her in the U.S?" I rolled my eyes, closing my locker door.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, as he said, "Yes, I do"  
I nodded, saying, "See you after class"  
Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on my lips, before heading towards class. The bell rings echoed through the halls. I turned around, and started heading towards class. Thankfully, this was my last class, so Inuyasha and I can spend time together. I walked into my class, and sat by Sango.  
"So, you ready for the dance?" Sango asked.  
"Dance?" I blinked, looking at her.  
"You forgot!? The Valentine's Day Dance is, like, tomorrow!" Sango cried.  
I gasped. "I did!" I said.  
Sango shook her head, saying, "It's going to rock."  
"I'll ask Inuyasha, and see if he wants to go." I said.  
Sango nodded. The teacher walked in, and started class.

"So, I have to ask you something." I said, as Inuyasha and I walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, tomorrow is the-" "Valentine's Day Dance?" Inuyasha cut me off.  
"Yes, how do you know?" I asked.  
"Kagome, everyone in school is talking about it. Even, Miroku told me. So, you and I can go if you want to." Inuyasha said, and rolled his eyes.  
I smiled, and layed my head on his shoulder.  
"Yay! Then, we're going. And, lets run by my place first. Mother wants to meet you." I said.  
"Ah, I can tell her I knew you before, too." Inuyasha grinned.  
"No, I didn't tell her about you." I said.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because, she thought I was to young when I said anything about boys, so, that's why." I said.  
Inuyasha nodded, hopefully, understanding. I could see my apartment ahead. I gulped.  
"Kikyo told Mama about you." I said, almost in a whisper.  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
Finally, we made it to my apartment. I stopped in front of the door. Inuyasha stopped, and looked at me. I lifted my head off his shoulder, and took my hand back.  
"R-ready?" I asked.  
"Why are you so nervous?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because, if she don't like you, I still have to live with her." I said, and rolled my eyes.  
Inuyasha chuckled, and reached for the knob. Quickly, he opened the door. I walked in first, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, dragging him with me. I closed the door, and walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha following me. Mama was sitting at the table, looking at a cookbook. She looked up, and smiled. Quickly, she stood up.  
"Mama, this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend." I said, slowly.  
Inuyasha, slowly, took his hand back, and bowed to Mama. Mama smiled, and nodded. I smiled. So far, so good.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Inuyasha." Mama said, sitting back down.  
I grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and dragged him towards the table. I sat down, and made him sit beside me.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Inuyasha nodded.  
Mama glanced up at Inuyasha from her cookbook.  
"So, Inuyasha, what are planning to do with Kagome later? You know, for Valentine's." Mama said.  
"Well, I don't want to talk about it in front of Kagome." Inuyasha smiled.  
Mama looked at me. With a sigh, I took my hand back, and stood up. I gave Inuyasha a warning look, and walked out of the kitchen. I walked into the living, to see Kikyo sitting on the couch. Slowly, I walked past the couch, and sat down on one of the chairs. Kikyo glanced at me, as I stared at her.  
"What are you looking at!?" she asked.  
"You. Is that a problem!?" I snapped.  
She rolled her eyes, saying, "So, Inuyasha's here"  
"Yeah, talking to Mama." I said, looking at the T.V.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because, I like my mom to meet my boyfriends." I rolled my eyes.  
Kikyo snorted, looking away. I heard laughs coming from the kitchen. Thank God, Inuyasha can have a great-temper, sometimes.  
"I'll see you later, Ms. H." Inuyasha said, walking out of the kitchen.  
I smiled. Mama never lets anyone call her Ms. H. I might have to ask Inuyasha how he got her to do that. Inuyasha walked over to me, without even glancing at Kikyo. I glanced at Kikyo, who was staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on my lips.  
"Ready?" he said.  
I nodded, slowly. He grabbed my hand, straighting up. He pulled me out of the chair, and walked past the couch. I could tell he grinned.  
"Hey Kikyo." he said.  
I sighed, shaking my head.  
"Hey." she hissed.  
Inuyasha opened the door, and we both walked out. I closed it, and turned to him, taking my hand back. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"What did you say in there?" I asked.  
"My, no, our secret." Inuyasha said, and chuckled.  
I sighed, and said, "Lets get to your place"  
He nodded, taking my hand. We started walking to his apartment, which wasn't to far from mine.

As we walked, questions about what we were going to do ran through my head. It was annoying me. Finally, we reached his house. He grabbed his key, and un-locked the door. Slowly, he pushed it open, and stepped out of the way so I could see. I gasped, covering my mouth. My eyes widen. He had to do all this!? Oh my God, it's great. Just great.

-----------------------

Ha! I left you at a cliffy!!!! Haha! Sorry, I'm tired, and when I'm tired, I go a little, well, crazy. But, the next one will have more InuXKag stuff. A lot of cute things. So, I'll try to get writing tomorrow!!! Hope you guys liked the chapter!! Also, drama in the next chapter!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10: VD Part Two

A/n - Omg, omg, omg! I am terrible sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger! I had writer block! Curse you, waiter block! But, I'm back! Don't kill me, please! Don't worry, I have this chapter out NOW! Don't get mad, get glad. 

Also, sorry for my bad spelling and grammer. Me sucks at english. lol. Enjoy, again! 

Valentines Day sucks. Me, of all people, are sitting at home, no date... What the fuck is wrong with my sister? Taking Inu away from me like that! That bitch will pay. And, I shall have Inu in the end. Kikyo thought, fuming, as she sat on the couch. Man, I should not take this shit from HER! Of all people, HER! Ugh.

Kikyo stood up, and walked up the stairs. She walked into her room, and jumped onto her bed. Now, I need a plan TO get my Inu back. Something that will work! I know I can think of one... Kikyo sighed, and layed there, staring into space.

"OH my Gosh, Inuyasha! You need such a great, and may I add, wonderful job!" Kagome almost screamed. Inuyasha grinned, as Kagome walked in. She clapped her hands together, gazing around the room.

((A/N- Writer-blocks is getting to me on what Inu made the room looked like, so you make it up then keep reading. lol.))

Inuyasha walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, from the back. Kagome blushed, and smiled. "I have another surpise for you." he said. Kagome's smile grew, as they parted. "What is that?" she asked, ready for it.

Crap! Crap! Crap! I didn't get Inuyasha anything! Wait... what would he like? Hmmm... White Day is coming up soon. I'll have something by then. I hope... Kagome watched, as Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the couch, and sat down, waiting. She looked down, at her feet, thinking. She eyes narrowed, as she heard footsteps. She looked up. She smiled, as Inuyasha handed her a small silk covered box. 

She stared at it. Inuyasha sat by her, and put a arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Kagome felt herself blush. I love when we're this close. But, what could be in this box... Hmmmm... well, never going to know until I open it! Kagome, slowly, opened it. She gasped, staring at the blue diamond ring. Her breath caught in her thoart. Her heart was racing. 

W-why did he get me this? I-it's so lovely but... oh my gosh, I think I'm going to cry! Kagome began breathing again, as tears quickly filled her eyes. "I-Inuyasha! I LOVE IT!" Kagome yelled. Her face lit up, as he took it out for her. It was just a regular ring. The nice-size blue diamond sat pefectly in the middle. On the left side of it, was very small, shiny blue diamonds, while on the other side was the same. The blue diamond was so shining. Any light it hit, it would light up. Kagome's blush deepen, as he slipped it onto her finger.

"A perfect fit." he smiled at her. Kagome could only nod, as she stared at the ring on her finger. "Ready to go?" he asked. "W-where?" Kagome said, tearing her gaze away from the ring. "Well, duh, the day isn't over." he grinned. "OH, right. Also, thank you so much! I wouldn't accpet this kinda gift, but... it's so great!" Kagome said, smiling at him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, I'm glad you accpeted it." a small blush came to his checks. "H-how much did you pay?" she asked. "Kagome, it's VD, who cares." he said, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome nodded, knowing that was true. Inuyasha stood, pulling his arm away from Kagome. He put his hand out to her. Kagome took it, the ring shining in the light.

"Are we going to really leave this wonderful two-people party you put up for me." Kagome grinned, as he pulled her up. He kept ahold of her hand, as they walked towards the door. "Yep." he smiled, opening the door, and walking outside with Kagome.

"Yay! The mall! You're the greatest!" Kagome said, as they walked into the mall. Inuyasha blushed. "Feh!" was his reply. Kagome giggled, gripping his hand tighter. "So, which store first?" Inuyasha asked. "Ummm..." Kagome tapped her chin, thinking. After a long puse, she spoke, "I dunno."

Inuyasha chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. "Then, we'll just walk around, and look." he said. Kagome nodded, smiling, as they walked around the crowded mall. 

"Oooooh! I love this dress! But, it's so much..." Kagome said, holding up avery nice looking black dress. Inuyasha grinned, really wanting to see her in it. "Go try it on, first, then if you like it, it's yours." Inuyasha said. Kagome thought about it.

I know he isn't rich. But, I guess I can try it on! Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and walked off towards the dressing room. He followed, and sat down in one of the chairs by the dressing rooms, wanting for her to come out. A few mins. past, and she came out, in it. She looked at Inuyasha. His jaw dropped, as he stared at her. Kagome blushed, and triwled around.

"So... ?" she said. "Wow." Inuyasha said, still staring. Kagome giggled, her back facing him. She looked over her shoulder. "So, you like?" she asked, turing to him fully. Inuyasha shook his head. "Get it. That could be your dress for the the VD dance." he said, standing.

Kagome blushed, and looked herself over. The dress was black. It was strip-less. It exposed her full-back, stopping right under her lower back, not exposing no more. The dress reached her knees, exposing the rest of her nice, long legs. The dress hugged her body, pefectly. She looked great in it. After going back into the dressing room, getting back to her other clothes, she came out.

Inuyasha took the dress, and Kagome followed him. Inuyasha paied for the dress, and handed Kagome the bag, grinning. Slowly, Kagome took it. They walked out of the store. "Don't you have to buy a suit?" Kagome asked.

"Already have one." he smiled, putting his arm around her. Kagome nodded, "Color?" "You'll see." he grinned, and kissed her forehead. Kagome blushed and nodded.

After a whole day of shopping, and fun, Kagome had to go home. Inuyasha and her stood in front of her front door. She held that one bag. She wouldn't let Inuyasha buy her anything else. "Night, 'Yash." she smiled. "See ya later, Kagome." he said, and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. They parted. She smiled, and opened the door.

"I love you." she said, blushing. Inuyasha blushed, himself. "I-I love you too, Kagome." he said. Kagome's face lit up, and she went inside, closing the door behind her. Her mother was sitting on the couch, waiting for her return.

Crap, it's, Kagome glanced at the clock, almost midnight! No! I'm in so much trouble! Kagome walked over to the couch, slowly. Mama looked at her, and smiled. "How was it?" she asked. Kagome blinked, smiled and sat by her. "Wonderful! You should of seen what he did! OH! Look!" Kagome gave Mama her hand. 

She gasped. "K-Kagome! Th-that's a ring!" she cried. "I know!" Kagome's smile grew. "Kagome, w-why did you take it?" she asked. "Mom, it's not a wedding ring. It's a ring for a GF. Geeze, stay calm. Also, he bought me a dress, and we went to lunch, plus dinner!" Kagome cried.

Mama sighed, taking her daughter's hand, and staring at the ring. "It is... rather nice. And, this Inuyasha boy was rather fun to be with." she said. Kagome nodded, "I KNOW!" Mama giggled, standing. 

"Well, better get to bed. Later, you can show me the dress." she smiled. Kagome stood, keeping the bag close. She nodded. Mama and Kagome walked up stairs together. They said goodnight to each other, and went different ways. Kagome opened her bedroom door, and jumped. Kikyo was laying on her bed.

"Kikyo!" she hissed, walking in, and slamming her door shut. Kikyo leaned up, looking at her. "Wha'?" she blinked. "MY room! Out!" Kagome said, walking over to her desk, and setting the bag down. The ring shone in the lamp's light. Kikyo noticed this light. "W-what's on your finger?" she asked. 

"OH, Inuyasha gave me a ring. Want to see?" Kagome asked, walking towards her. Kikyo only nodded. Kagome put her hand out, and Kikyo took it. She gasped, staring at it. Kagome pulled her hand back. "He also bought me a dress." she said, turning and walking back over to the desk.

Kikyo got up, off the bed, and stood there, in shock. "Yo-you evil bitch." Kikyo hissed, angrily. Kagome blinked, looking at her. "And, you're not?" she said. Kikyo glared at her. "Please, get out." Kagome said.

Suddenly, a plan came to Kikyo. She grinned, but it disappeared as fast as it came. She nodded. "Whatever." she said, leaving her room. "Oh my Gosh, this is the best plan I have ever, EVER had." Kikyo muttered to herself, walking towards her room.

Kagome took the bag, and put it in the corner of her closet, hoping Kikyo couldn't find it. Without changing, she jumped onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She yawned, going to sleep...

The sun was rising over the horzion. The rays shone through Kagome's window. Kagome yawned, her eyes slowly opening. She, sleeply, leaned up, and looked at the time. Five in the morning. Hm. Better get up. OH! Today is Friday meaning today is the VD DANCE! Kagome jumped up, and looked at her hand, wanting to see her ring flash in the sun light. Her eyes widen, as she stared at her hand.

"M-MY RING! It's gone! Oh my Gosh!" Kagome almost yelled. She turned towards her bed, and gently crawled on it, looking for her ring. It couldn't had fallen off! It was such a great fit! Kagome lifted up her pillow. Nothing. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"W-where is it?" she cried, a few tears rolling down her checks. I-I loved that ring! Now it's... gone? Oh my Gosh, I think I'm freaking out! Someone had to take it! No, no! Why would they? Kagome fell onto the bed, more tears leaving her eyes. Oh my Gosh, this sucks! Pure suckness!

"At least, I still have my dress." Kagome smiled, wiping her eyes. She got up, and walked over to her closet, which was open. Blinking, she looked inside. Her gaze landed on the left top corner of the small room. Her eyes widen, again. "MY DRESS!" she screamed, not seeing it there. "NO!" she yelled, looking through the rest of the closet.

Kikyo sat on her bed, ready for school. A bag sat by her side, a ring on her finger. She stared at her hand, as the sun light made the ring shine. "Inuyasha does have great taste. Hehe. This plan is wor-" Kikyo was cut off by Kagome screaming. She brust out into laughs. Kikyo took the ring off, and put it into the shopping bag.

"Part one of Plan Break-up, complete. Part two shall start at the VD dance." Kikyo said, taking the bag, and getting up. She put the bag under her bed. She grinned, and walked out of her room.

Kagome walked the halls of the High School she went too. Her one hand was always hidden, when she was around Inuyasha. If he found out she lost the ring... he would flip. Kagome looked ahead, and saw Sango. Sango! She'll know what to do! Kagome pushed past a few students, not caring what they said. "Sango!" she cried.

Sango looked up, and her face lit up. Kagome reached her, and they did a quick hug. "So, where is that huge ring you got from Inuyasha?" Sango grinned. Kagome became very pale. "H-how do you know?" she asked. "Inuyasha. It's getting around very quickly," Sango said, "So, let me see." Kagome gulped. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kagome looked around.

To many people ae around. "What about it?" Sango asked. "Umm, lets talk about this in the bathroom." Kagome said, and grabbed Sango by the arm. She started dragging her towards the bathroom, when Sango gasped. "What?" Kagome looked back at her friend. Sango was staring at her hand. Kagome's eyes widen, and she pulled he hand away. 

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Kagome said, lowly, since a few students were slowing their pace, to listen. Sango only nodded. They both walked into the bathroom. Kikyo was in there. Kagome turned around, and started to walk out, when Sango grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back. They walked past Kikyo, as if she wasn't there.

"Ok, speak." Sango said. Kagome glanced at Kikyo, whom was acting like she wasn't listen, but was. "I lost the ring." Kagome whipsered. "WHAT!" Sango yelled. A few girls walked in, and began talking, but stop, when Sango yelled. They stared at them. "Shut it! I didn't mean too! I woke up, and it wasn't there!" Kagome cried.

The girls got closer, listening. Sango glared at them. "Don't worry, we're not talking about blonde trash like yourselves." Sango said, very rudely. The three girls gasped, and walked out of the bathroom, their noses in the air. Kikyo let lose a small giggle. Kagome's frown deepen. Sango blushed. "Sorry. BUT, they are." she said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, then they widen. Kagome stared at Kikyo's hand, since it was placed on the sink counter, until she moved it. "Kikyo! Where is my ring?" Kagome pushed past Sango and walked towards Kikyo. "W-what?" Kikyo looked at her. Sango was right behind Kagome, listening. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hands, and pointed to her finger. 

"Look! The ring was to small for you, so it left a print!" Kagome cried. There was one. It was like any other ring print. The ring was to small on Kikyo, so it left a print. Kikyo gasped. "I was trying on rings a few hours ago!" she said. Sango glared at Kikyo. "YES! You did! AND! And, my DRESS!" Kagome said. Sango gasped.

"You bitch." Sango looked her up and down, still glaring. Kikyo rolled her eyes, pulling her hand back. "If I did, what are you going to do?" she asked. Kagome glared at her, fuming. What am I going to do? she thought, when the school bell rang. Kikyo was out of the bathroom in record time.

"THAT! UGH!" Kagome cried, racing out of the bathroom. Sango groaned, and followed after her.

Well, the VD day chapters are going to be three parts. I have to go to bed! Hope you enjoyed reading! More soon. Also, Review!

AND, when I write out the story, the text comes out in pink! I have to fix that, but if the text comes out in pink, and you can't read it, tell me, please, and I will fix that problem. I don't even know HOW it got to pink, so yeah... lol.


End file.
